The Branwen Twins
by Lady Marie Phantomhive
Summary: The Branwen Twins is a tale of two siblings who were born in a camp not too far from Mistral. Both were destined for potential, affection, fatality, and anguish in both their lives that nobody could come close to envision, although it became a reality.


_"Come here my children and let mother tell you a story before you close your eyes and drift away." They beamed and giggled, sitting on their mother's, lap listening to her words," Once there were two twins born in a camp full of bandits not far off from the coast of Mistral. The oldest, a boy, he was whimsical, risky and quite the prankster. The youngest, a girl, she was selfish, romantic and rather peculiar. They grew up with their father, after their mother's death giving birth to them, to become leaders of the tribe of bandits, thieves and assassins and were sent to a school in Vale called Beacon, to learn how to execute huntsmen. On the first day, they created havoc, dyeing a faunas' hair and accidentally waking everyone in their quadrant up, but the headmaster kept a close watch over them, turning a blind eye whenever they caused mischief. He finally decided to bestow upon them gifts, gifts that would allow them to travel anywhere and bring back information faster than a huntsman or huntress could. The eldest could turn into a Crow, dark and brooding. The youngest could turn into a Raven, beautiful but deceiving. They kept a watchful eye on his enemies." She continued to tell the story to her two children, their eyes wide with amazement and joy. "After a while, they decided to settle down with their own families, she married a man that was kind of heart, a dragon of some sorts. They were finally happy... Until they had a fight. A fight about their future. A fight about their family. A fight about their original plan. A fight that would change everything, so the girl, now grown woman, left going back to her original tribe with her newly born girl in her arms. She had only wanted to grow stronger so she could kill huntsmen. At least that was the plan. It was her original plan that crashed and burned for all of those years, just to become the same years later. 17 years later to be exact. One day a plane crashed near the base and her daughter met her soulmate, a beautiful heiress named Weiss Schnee, so the daughter and the heiress left on their own starting a new life and reunite with her father. This left the youngest to grieve the loss of her late father and her only daughter." A tear hit the page of the book as the woman sighed and she continued to read. "The twin set off to get her daughter back but ended up meeting her ex-husband and brother again. They were charitable and trusted her. After a while, they let her back into their lives giving her a loving family. They settled old bonds and became close again but happiness did not last long. Her husband's parents were not happy with the new proposal. So they took it upon themselves to try to eliminate her, but learning she was pregnant with his children instead. So they begrudgingly left her alone and she gave birth to two beautiful twins. One a girl and another a boy." The mother smiled as her two kids hugged her tightly, listening to the story. She sighed and continued. "Everything was perfect again until there was an attack. Everything was in chaos and the twin was defeated. Her brother mourned the loss of his sister, wishing he could've spent more time with her and buried her next to their parents. He said his goodbyes and went off on his own. But even in death, it didn't stop the girl from being with her children once more to read them one last bedtime story. Her name was Raven Branwen and she made this story for her little angels. Now time to sleep." Raven stood up and put the book back on the shelf, putting her kids to bed and tucking them in, watching them fall asleep. " Goodbye, my children I love you both. Never forget I'll always be here watching over you, I love all of you..." Raven smiled and faded away, joining her family. Never to be seen again._


End file.
